Le Médium et le Papillon
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Des histoires courtes sur Touya et Nakuru.
1. Dejeuner

__

_Etant donné que c'est le premier chapitre, une petite introduction s'impose. __  
__C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans cette catégorie et ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur le site. Les idées pour mes fics à chapitres multiples étant un peu en manque (ma muse précédente a décidé de prendre le large et le temps que la nouvelle prenne le relais ... vous voyez quoi) je me suis mise aux drabbles (écris dans ma voiture pendant ma coupure du midi ). _

_Ceux-ci sont surtout basés sur un couple pas très fréquent (pour ne pas dire quasiment inexistant) dans cette catégorie. J'ai nommé le ToyaXNakuru. Cherchez pas je sais que beaucoup sont pour l'éternel YukiXToya ou même KahoXToya mais bon ces deux là m'ont beaucoup fais marrer. Donc voili voilou ... ma vie raconté je vais pouvoir vous laisser lire. _

_Si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez ça pourrait être sympa._

_Ah oui ! Dernière petite chose ! Certains de ces drabbles ont des bases communes. Certains pourraient même sembler se suivre mais bon comme il n'y en a pas beaucoup je ne les ai pas__classés. Ils sont postés dans l'ordre de leur naissance. _

_Petit disclaimer valable pour tous les autres postes à suivre : c'est pas à moi !!! _

**

* * *

**

**Déjeuner **

**

* * *

**

Toya Kinomoto était de ces personnes maîtresses d'elles-mêmes en toutes situations. Il était calme, sûr de lui et réfléchi. De grandes qualités qui lui valaient l'attention de plusieurs filles au collège. Ses sourires étaient assez rares hors de la présence de sa sœur Sakura et inexistants loin de son meilleur ami Yukito.

Bref, l'aîné Kinomoto portait sur son visage un masque d'ennui et d'indifférence mêlés qui ne laissait pas transparaître beaucoup d'émotions. Certes, il n'était pas rare de voir ce masque tomber quand un certain chinois aux cheveux bruns s'approchait un peu trop près de sa mignonne cadette mais les occasions, récemment, étaient de plus en plus rares.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand celui-ci adressa un sourire "radieux" assurèrent les filles et "amusé" affirmèrent leurs compagnons masculins, à Nakuru Akizuki lorsque celle-ci lui tendit un bento préparé par ses soins avec l'aide ("mais vraiment juste quelques conseils") d'un certain Suppi.

Certains crurent jusqu'à avoir rêver quand ce même Toya Kinomoto pris le bento avec le même sourire et embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue la faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.

**

* * *

Fin**


	2. Départ

**

* * *

Départ**

* * *

" Je retourne en Angleterre demain."

Elle lui avais dit ça des larmes pleins les yeux comme si cette pensée seule lui déchirait le cœur.

Lui trouvait ça un peu étrange.

Ils se connaissaient à peine et n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Elle l'ennuyait plus qu'une envie de gratter une jambe plâtrée. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette nouvelle était déchirante pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Pourtant à la voir sous cette pluie battante (on pouvait dire qu'elle avait le sens du spectacle), il aurait pu croire qu'on l'arrachait à sa ville natale.

"Tu m'écriras Touya-kun ?"

Il hocha la tête parce qu'il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Alors un sourire fit enfin son apparition et elle lui sauta au cou selon sa bonne habitude toute joie retrouvée. Il songea un moment qu'il venait de se faire piéger.

La détachant de lui, il observa que peut-être Tomoeda et sa vie seraient un peu trop calme sans Nakuru Akizuki.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. Apparences

* * *

**Apparences **

* * *

Il fixa en silence le visage stupéfié de Ruby Moon. Le masque de la gardienne avait été brisé par le regard du brun et alors qu'elle reprenait forme humaine ce fut celui horrifié d'Akizuki qui lui fit face.

" Toya… " commença-t-elle

Les mots ne venait pas devant l'ampleur de ce qui venait d'être révélé. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire comme ça. Elle voulait qu'il apprenne à la connaître avant.

"C'était donc ça ton secret ?"

Elle hocha la tête le regard honteux fixé sur le sol, des larmes dans les yeux qui finalement coulèrent s'écrasant à ses pieds. D'autres pieds rejoignirent les siens alors que d'un doigt il redressait son regard au niveau du sien.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance."

Son ton était doux. Totalement en contradiction avec ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Aussi ne put-elle rien dire quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Fin**


	4. Retrouvailles

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

* * *

De tous les endroits où il aurait pu la revoir après leur longue séparation il devait avouer que son salon le jour des seize ans de sa sœur n'aurait pas été la première de ses suppositions. Pourtant elle était bien là, embrassant "Sakura-chan" sur les deux joues tout en l'abreuvant de paroles exprimant combien il était merveilleux d'avoir 16 ans, à quel point elle était heureuse d'être parmi eux pour fêter cet "évènement" avec eux et lui murmurer à l'oreille avec un air de conspiratrice volontairement exagéré des choses qui à la fois firent rougir sa sœur et suscitèrent son intérêt. 

"Encore entrain d'essayer de pervertir l'esprit de ma sœur, Akizuki ?"

son intervention eut l'effet escompté car les yeux de la plus grande des deux jeunes filles s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis se transformèrent en un feinte innocence qui ne dupa personne au vue du sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles qu'elle arborait fièrement. Mais ce fut Sakura qui réagit la première :

"Onii-chan ! Ce n'est pas du tout …"

Tout excuse qu'elle aurait pus vouloir formuler se noya dans le "TOYA-KUNNNN !!" qui retentit dans la pièce alors qu'Akizuki traversait la pièce comme une flèche pour se pendre à son cou.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question" annonça ce dernier en affectant d'être ennuyé par son geste (embarras inutile puisque le léger frémissement au coin des lèvres trahissait son amusement).

Elle riva son regard dans le sien.

"Est-ce vraiment si important ?"

Non, pensa-t-il. Cela pourrait attendre un peu il avait des choses autrement plus importantes à faire avant comme finalement passer ses bras autour d'elle et la serrer un peu contre lui.

Ensuite il s'occuperait d'obtenir sa réponse.

…

…

…

Mais avant ça il effacerait ce sourire entendu de la bouche de Yuki.

* * *

**Fin**


	5. Connaissance

**Connaissances **

* * *

Elle ne savait pas qu'il savait. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait toujours su. Que de la même façon qu'il avait su pour Yuki il avait reconnu l'aura différente qui émanait d'elle.

Il s'avait qu'elle n'était pas humaine dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois et comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisant il l'avait senti sur elle quand s'était pendu à son cou. Il avait vu ses pieds touchant à peine le sol alors qu'elle remontait le terrain de basket avec agilité.

Il savait et pourtant il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Certes, il ne l'avouerait jamais devant quiconque préférant assurer qu'elle s'y était introduite sans autorisation faisant de sa vie une jolie petite pagaille mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait rien fais pour l'arrêter.

Parce que même s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait de lui il était agréable se sentir son odeur et sa chaleur autour et contre lui le matin. Elle était suffisamment humaine pour lui et c'était réellement tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
